Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used due to such advantages as being thin, power-saving, and free of radiation. Most of the LCDs available in the market are backlight LCDs, each of which includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. Along with the development of the manufacturing techniques, there exists such a trend to provide a narrow-bezel, and even bezel-free, LCD, and the way of securing the liquid crystal display panel of the bezel-free LCD has become an important topic. Currently, for an existing bezel-free LCD, the following ways of securing the liquid crystal display panel to a backlight unit are mainly provided.
As a first way, the liquid crystal display panel is directly adhered onto the backlight unit. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight unit of the LCD includes a back plate 10, an optical member 20 and a sealant 30. The optical member 20 is disposed within the back plate 10, and a back portion of a liquid crystal display panel 40 is directly adhered onto the sealant 30 of the backlight unit by means of a double-sided adhesive 50. This securing way is simple and easy to be implemented. However, due to the direct adhesion of the liquid crystal display panel 40 onto the backlight unit, the liquid crystal display panel 40 is devoid of freedom, especially in a Z direction. When the liquid crystal display panel 40 (especially an ADS-mode or IPS-mode liquid crystal display panel) is pressed, it is unable to cushion such a pressure applied onto the liquid crystal display panel, thereby a L0 light leakage will occur for the liquid crystal display panel.
As a second way, the liquid crystal display panel is secured onto the backlight unit by means of a connector. However, there exist the following disadvantages for a connection structure of the connector adopted by the existing bezel-free LCD.
An inappropriate connection structure of the connector will adversely affect the strength of the entire liquid crystal display panel, reduce the reliability thereof and render the L0 light leakage. In addition, due to the existence of the connector, a slimming degree of the LCD will be adversely affected, i.e., the existing connection structure of the connector between the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit will be adverse to the slimming of the display device. The existing connection structure of the connector is required to be positioned extremely precisely at a junction. Moreover, it is difficult in the prior art to technically implement the connection structure of the connector adopted by the bezel-free LCD.